


When the Dust Settles

by furyofthetimelords



Series: Roommate Wanted [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bad Jokes, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slice of Life, Smut, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthetimelords/pseuds/furyofthetimelords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after another fight with a villain, Steve and Bucky take some time to relax. </p><p>[set post-Roommate Wanted, but can be read as a standalone]</p><p>Chinese translation now available</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Dust Settles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor/gifts).



> Chinese translation of this fic can be found over here: <http://aofanyi.lofter.com/post/1dcceed7_bffee13> (shoutout to the Translation Party for putting that together)

captainsolider

 **anonymous asked:** do u think the winter solider and captain america are fucking?

We all saw that press conference last week last week (still screaming tbh). Besides, I think @frostyshield saw them kissing after the fight with Rat Man a few weeks back.

10 April 16 (10:34 pm) – 535 notes

#asks #anon #Captain America #Winter Soldier #superheroes #Heroes of New York #Avengers #frostyshield #back me up here

//

frostyshield

 **anonymous asked:** did u really see them kiss ?? ?

Yeah. I mean it was brief (like I almost missed it myself bc rats), but that was a definite "more than friends" thing. They're totally dating.

10 April 16 (10:39 pm) – 654 notes

#ask and ye shall receive #anonymous #Captain America #Winter Soldier #heroes of New York #Avengers #like real talk it was the best day of my life #even if I nearly stepped in giant rat shit

//

"I don't think I'm ever going to be able to look at plants the same way again after that," Steve said when he got home. He was  _still_  picking thorns out from his suit.

"You're telling me, pal," Bucky commented from beside him.

"That's easy for you to say," Steve argued. "You weren't in the fight." Bucky had been on sniper duty, sitting atop a building as he watched the whole thing unfold.

"But I saw it, and that's enough for me. And _Plant Master_? That's such a bullshit title,” Bucky snorted. “Who lets people come up with these things?”

Steve rolled his eyes. This villain hadn't been a great one, but he wasn't going to complain. It was always better when the villains  _weren't_  good at their jobs. Steve moved to get changed, but Bucky grabbed his wrist. 

"Where do you think you're going?" he said and pulled Steve closer, so they were chest-to-chest. 

"Getting changed?" Steve replied, just to be annoying. 

"Well, don't move on my account. Besides, I can help you with that," Bucky said, raking his eyes up and down Steve’s body.

"You're the worst."

"You love me."

"That, I do," Steve replied and went in for a kiss. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of being able to kiss Bucky. It was probably one of his top ten favourite things to do; especially now with the adrenaline from the fight still giving him a rush of energy.

Bucky was definitely into it, pulling Steve as close as humanly possible and twisting his fingers in the fabric of Steve’s costume. Steve retaliated by making quick work of the buckles on Bucky’s uniform, feeling a quick flash of pride he was able to undo them so fast (the first time it’d happened, he’d almost broken a finger trying to get the first few off before Bucky had given up and shed it for him).

“You’re getting better at this,” Bucky commented.

“Just kiss me, Barnes,” Steve replied.

Bucky obliged, trailing kisses down Steve’s neck as he started to unzip Steve’s uniform, peeling it off Steve. Steve sighed in relief as he felt the last of the thorns unstick from his skin. “Normally, I love a man I uniform, but there’s too many layers here,” Bucky said in between kisses down Steve’s chest.

“Good. These pants are too tight anyway,” he replied, perhaps a little breathlessly.

There was a bit of awkward shifting as Steve pulled his arms out of his shirt, but Bucky was back on him again in moments, kissing his way down Steve’s chest.

“Time to do my patriotic duty them,” Bucky said when he got the waistband of Steve’s pants.

Steve laughed. “You’re staring to sound like some shitty porn actor.”

“Do you want a blow job or not?”

“I do actually,” Steve said, feeling himself get harder at the thought.

“Good,” Bucky replied, and pulled Steve to the couch. Steve sat down and Bucky sank to his knees on the floor. Steve pulled off his pants quickly, eager to get on with it, but Bucky wasn’t having any of that.

“Just relax,” he said, placing a hand on Steve’s thigh and kissing Steve’s knee. “Enjoy the moment.”

“That’s getting a little hard to do,” Steve said breathlessly. He was incredibly hard already and Bucky wasn’t making it any easier.

Bucky winked at him, and then started to move his way up Steve’s thigh, shifting closer with every kiss.

“Hurry up I’m gonna –” Steve broke off with a moan as Bucky  _finally_  pulled his shorts down, and moved towards Steve's cock. He licked a stripe up the underside before swallowing it whole. It's a frankly amazing sight, and Steve felt like he might just burst then and there.

Steve almost blacked out for a second as he felt the pressure build, completely lost in the fucking  _fantastic_  sensation of Bucky's mouth on his skin. He'd never asked who taught Bucky how to do this, but he kind of wants to thank them for it. 

"Oh my god Buck -" Steve broke off with a gasp, letting his orgasm wash over him. When he was finally a little more clearheaded, he pulled Bucky up for a kiss, heart beating fast. He still felt incredibly weightless, as if his bones had been melted from the heat of Bucky's touch. 

"Good?" Bucky asked when he pulled away. 

"The best," Steve replied, still breathing heavily, and gestured for Bucky to sit down. "Now you."

"I'm not gonna argue that," Bucky replied, and relaxed against the couch as Steve got to work. He hadn't done much of this before he's started dating Bucky (mostly because as his old self, he was generally too sick to even attempt dating most of the time, and after Project Rebirth, it wasn't like he'd had much time between saving the world and hiding from the people out to get him to have more than the extremely sporadic hook-up or date that Sam had set him up with) but he was a fast learner once he set his mind to something. So, within a few weeks of dating and a fair amount of experimentation he'd all but mastered a few techniques that had Bucky boneless in minutes. Today would definitely be no exception. 

Steve moved quickly, unzipping Bucky's pants and pulling them down to his ankles before moving in closer. He made quick work of it and Bucky knotted his hands into Steve's hair, panting praise as Steve moved ("You're the best - your mouth was fucking made for this oh my _god_ "). It didn't take Bucky long to orgasm, and Steve felt a smug sense of satisfaction. Two minutes fifty-three seconds. A new record. 

"God bless America," Bucky said once he'd finally calmed down a bit. 

Steve laughed, pressing his face into Bucky's thigh. "You're terrible."

"And right," Bucky replied. Steve pulled himself back up onto the couch and collapsed beside Bucky. Bucky shifted and lay down, pulling Steve with him. Neither of them were tired - in fact, quite the opposite, but it was always habit between them to lie together for a while after sex, just to be close to each other. The couch wasn't all that roomy, but they made it work, even if Steve was half on top of Bucky.

"I love you," Steve said, as per usual, kissing Bucky's shoulder. 

"Love you too," Bucky replied. "So much."

Steve smiled. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of hearing Bucky say those words to him - it was probably one of the best things he'd ever heard in his life. "God, you're the best."

"I know. And you're pretty fucking amazing at this too."

"Is that a pun?"

"You bet."

Steve groaned, but he was already starting to feel hard again so it was a little distracting. 

"So are puns a turn on now?" Bucky joked. 

"I can't help it. Super-soldier refractory period. You  _know_  that."

Bucky sighed happily. "That I do."

It was one of those stranger effects of the serum, one Steve wasn't sure had been planned, but he wasn't exactly going to complain, especially since he had someone like Bucky who was definitely more than capable of keeping up, as they'd proved on multiple occasions. 

"So, want to go again?" Steve asked. 

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Then what are you waiting for, Rogers?"

**Author's Note:**

> this sort of started off as a joke when I mentioned that (at the time) int he 50k+ of Roommate Wanted I'd written, nobody had even kissed and I kind of joked about writing some smut to make up for it. But then I started planning the thing and well, here we are. This probably could've been a hell of a lot more graphic, but I'm probably too ace for that. 
> 
> Next up in this 'verse after this is a series of one-shots surrounding the events of the big fic. None of those will be smut though I might write something else sort of like this as another standalone thing, depending on what I feel like. Unlikely but who knows when inspiration will strike.


End file.
